A downhole tool may include a logging-while-drilling (“LWD”) tool and a measurement-while-drilling (“MWD”) tool. The LWD tool may be configured to measure one or more formation properties and/or physical properties as the wellbore is being drilled or at any time thereafter. The MWD tool may be configured to measure one or more physical properties as the wellbore is being drilled or at any time thereafter. The formation properties may include resistivity, density, porosity, sonic velocity, gamma rays, and the like. The physical properties may include pressure, temperature, wellbore caliper, wellbore trajectory, a weight-on-bit, torque-on-bit, vibration, shock, stick slip, and the like. The measurements from the LWD tool may be sent to the MWD tool. The MWD tool may then group the sets of data from the LWD tool and the MWD tool and prepare the data for transmission to the surface after proper encoding.